An Oral Fixation
by whereSilencebegins
Summary: Roy noticed that Ed likes to put things in his mouth...RoyxEd drabble Last chapter now up!
1. An Oral Fixation

**A/N: Well, here's a perfectly random, smutty drabble that has been hanging around in my head, causing all sorts of havoc. Yes, there is sex, so ye have been warned! Anyway, its just for fun because I love all my wonderful Fullmetal Alchemist fans!! Enjoy!

* * *

**

An Oral Fixation

Ed had an oral fixation.

Roy first noticed it some time ago, when the boy had been kicked out of the library (again) and had decided the Colonel's office was the perfect place to conduct whatever research he was doing at the time. Not that Roy really minded, of course but as he had been looking for an excuse to procrastinate on his paperwork just a bit longer, he found himself watching the blond gnaw single-mindedly upon any writing implement that came into his hand. The older man had been rather fascinated, even then, by the way his subordinate sucked and bit at the unfortunate pieces of plastic or wood.

It was such a small thing but ever since then, he would have to watch, discreetly of course, every time he noticed something else going into Ed's mouth. A straw, his fingers as he chewed on his nails, a piece of candy, sucked and worried and finally chewed apart. The kid most _defiantly_ had a thing for putting stuff in his mouth.

So it would only make sense for it to carry into sex.

Not that he was complaining of course because nothing could really compare to that talented tongue on his cock right before the boy sucked it deep into his throat. And Ed loved it, moaning and panting for it, his golden eyes dark and hazy with want. Roy bit back a groan, heat pooling in his gut as he tried to stave off his orgasm while marveling at just how _much_ the blond liked giving his superior officer a blow job. It made the older man wonder just what else the boy would be willing to do with that mouth of his.

Later, as he was buried balls deep within the younger alchemist, Ed looked up at him from under his heavy lids and brought the Colonel's big hands to his mouth, sucking on three of his long, pale fingers as he came, whimpering and moaning the whole while.

And after, when the sheets were cool against his back, the remains of his release still tingling in his veins and the heavy weight of a dozing Ed against his chest, he stared at the ceiling with some bemusement.

Whoever said oral fixation was a bad thing was very, _very_ wrong.

* * *

teehee XP


	2. The Colonel's Fetish

**A/N: so, it would seem that I couldn't keep it at one drabble, I just needed to write more. XD Yay! I think there might be another, longer one after this so it WILL be revisited yet again! Thanks for your reveiws on the first one! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Wanring: Just like the last chapter, this also has RoyxEd slash sex. Yum!

* * *

  
**

The Colonel's Fetish

Roy had a fascination with Ed's automail.

The younger alchemist didn't notice it until the fourth time they had sex because it was still all so new he was usually holding on for dear life and trying to remember to breathe as pleasure blazed through him. That time, though, he watched as the older man dragged his lips over the harsh metal curves, licking at the exposed screws and sucking at his jointed fingers. It was unexpectedly hot, even if he couldn't feel it and he let the dark haired man worship the metal substitutes for his arm and leg before pulling him into a long, deep, consuming kiss.

After that he forgot about it because it was impossible to think when Roy's beautiful mouth was wrapped around his cock and his fingers were slowly, gently opening him up. A blur of wonderful pleasure wrapped around him, making it difficult to see and he realized that he was making the most embarrassing noises and he just couldn't bring himself to care. What did the rest of the world matter if the Colonel's hot tongue kept doing that wonderful rolling motion on the bundle of nerves at the base of the leaking head and his fingertips kept grazing that amazing, wonderful place inside of him that sent little curls of heat up his spine?

Oh, and then when he was inside the blond, filling him so much he didn't think he would ever be able to stop craving this for the rest of his life.

But just as he was about to come, the pleasure like a tight, liquid coil in his gut, Roy lifted his metal hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the smooth, cool surface. His gold eyes watched through heavy lids, wondering at the man's sudden fascination with his automail but he didn't get a chance to ask because the older man was moving ever faster and harder and it just felt _so good_. Then the Colonel moved Ed's hand to his erection and wrapped the metal fingers around the hard, throbbing length.

"Finish it," the man hissed and then came watching Ed bring himself off with his automail hand.

When the high dissipated and they lay quietly wrapped around one another, he reached out and stroked his real fingers over the older man's pale cheekbone. The dark, slanted eyes looked at him, the expression in them soft and warm.

"Why do you like my automail so much?" he asked then, voice rough from having cried out as loudly as he had and the Colonel lifted one eyebrow at the question.

"I don't know," he answered with slow deliberation, gaze following the contours of Ed's prosthetic arm, "It's beautiful and dangerous and gives you an edge that is really sexy," he shrugged then, licking at the scars on the younger man's shoulder. Ed had to blink for a moment at the realization Roy thought his automail was _sexy_ of all things before clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Then you'll be disappointed when I get my real limbs back?" he asked in a tiny voice and nearly rolled away when the man was quiet for long moments. Then Roy tightened his hold around the blond and laughed quietly into the damp, golden hair.

"Silly Edward. I like it because it's attached to you,"

Ed decided then that Roy could touch his automail as much as he wanted during sex, after an answer like that…

* * *

one more after this!


	3. Aphrodisicas

**A/N: Aaaaaannnd, number 3 is done! OMG, these have been a blast to write. I may end up writing more, I'm not sure, but they won't be this long. I think I have melted. *fans self* I tried for a little more humor in this one but I'm not sure if I failed or not. Anyway, its smut so who's complaining? Thanks for all your reviews, they made me smile XD and for those of you waiting for me to update other stories, the chapters are done! I just have to finish going over them with my miserable editing skills. Sorry for the wait!**

**Warning: well, if you haven't figured this out yet, there is slash sex and it is of the EdxRoy verity (which is just as hot as RoyxEd. I never pay attention to who is "supposed" to be seme because I just think that's ridiculous. Does Ed really seem the type to be uke ALL the time? No, he doesn't. He's demanding, strong willed and domineering; the perfect top. So who cares if he's shorter? Labels are just a type of box and I have always hated being forced into one way of thinking. Hence, my Ed tops more often than Roy does and it is H.O.T. Please excuse the rant, haha) Please enjoy!

* * *

  
**

The Third Drabble (because, really, who needs a title when there is so much yummy smexiness about to ensue?):

Ed had always known there was a reason why he hated any kind of holiday that resulted in someone giving someone else (usually the person they admired) any kind of flowers or chocolates or red, frilly cards filled with nonsense words and too much paper lace. He'd always thought it was because no girl would ever want him enough to give him anything like that, not that he wanted anyone of it, of course, and had always resented the poor sods that _did_. Later, after he realized that he just hated girly things in general and that he was, in fact, in love with a _man_, he stopped worrying about it. Because, seriously, Roy was hardly one to give his very male lover frilly flowers and chocolates in bright, nauseatingly cute boxes. If nothing else, the older man was practical (if a bit of a bastard but that could be overlooked because he was amazing in bed). It was one of the things Ed loved about him.

Even so, not too many people knew that the Colonel was taken so on those unfortunate days, he still tended to get an abundant amount of chocolates and other red, lacy things that made the blond cringe to see taking up the entirety of his desk. Not that he really cared. They had come up with their own tradition and that was perfectly fine with him. It didn't even bother him that the man had so many admirers because at the end of the day, he knew Roy would be going home with him.

There was, however, limits to the allowances he was willing to make.

That day, the second Valentine's day that he and the older man had been together, had started like they usually did; a copious amount giddy coworkers that seemed to use this excuse to lose their brains somewhere under their desks which resulted in an explosion of pink all over the building and singing greeting cards wailing away down the corridors. Mostly Ed ignored it, going about his business while trying not to get caught in any of the shimmering traps of streamers and glitter. It was made easier when most of the people who knew him knew not to bother him about it, since it usually got them a harsh glare or an earsplitting tirade, or both. Still, their sappy attitudes annoyed him and by late morning, he found himself almost wishing he was still being sent out on missions to find a way to bring his and Al's bodies back (even though they had regained them more than a year ago).

Glitter fell out of his hair in a sparkling wave as he stomped into the office from being attacked by one of the younger secretaries that worked in Hughes's office. Normally he liked the dark haired girl but she seemed to go a little batty on holidays.

"Fucking glitter," he muttered to himself, making Havoc and Breda laugh which, of course, meant he had to send a rude gesture their way, which only made them laugh harder. Riza, he noticed, had the only clear desk in her office and her garbage can nearly overflowed with red and white. Clearly, she liked Valentine's day as much as he did. He was suppressing a grin when he slammed into the Colonel's office, not even bothering to knock. The reactions he got from the older man were always entertaining, "Hey, Colonel, I got that file you were looking for, though you owe me because Hughes was in rare form—Colonel?" the blond blinked and looked around the room.

The desk was, as usually, crammed with fluffy, frilly crap that set his teeth on edge but that was not why he was stopped short. Roy seemed to be lacking in his presence, not hiding behind the several colorful bouquets or sitting calmly at one of his couches. Even the windowsill the older man favored on sunny days was curiously empty. Ed frowned, knowing that Roy had been there only an hour ago and would sooner have fallen asleep over his paperwork than stepped out. Hawkeye knew all of his tricks by now so she wouldn't have let him leave right before lunch break. Unless something more serious had come up?

Just when he was about to turn and leave so he could ask the blond Lt. sitting outside the door where his dark haired lover had gone to, there was a soft shuffling noise from behind the desk. Ed frowned and put the file down, feeling a flash of trepidation. If Roy was playing a prank on him, he was going to _kill_ him. Yet as he rounded the desk, he realized there was no prank.

Just Roy lying on the wooden floor, his uniform looking rumpled and his breathing labored.

"Roy!" the blond skidded to his knees and shook the older man, noticing with concern how flushed he was and the sheen of sweat that stood out on his pale skin. Ed swallowed his worry, cupping the strong jaw so he could turn the man's face towards him, "Roy, wake up. What happened?" the Colonel had been fine when he had left him only an hour ago, his dark eyes mocking as he sent the younger alchemist on a stupid errand. No signs of illness or even a sniffle. Now, though, he was laid out and practically burning up under the blonde's touch. Slowly, the dark eyes opened, their depths hazy and it took them a minute to fix on Ed's face. That was more worrisome than anything else because that only meant the fever had progressed to dangerous levels. But just as he was about to call for help, a strong hand reached up and traced the line of his lower lip.

"Edward," Roy's voice was a mere breath, like he was waking from a dream, "I was…just thinking about you…and here you are," two long fingers pressed against the seam of Ed's mouth and he frowned when they pushed, rubbing against the insides of his lips and on his gums. It shouldn't have felt so good, especially with Roy in this condition but it did. He had to sternly tell his libido to go take a flying leap before he thought he could trust himself again.

"Let me get you help, okay? You're burning up," he said gently after removing the hand from his face but the older man just made a petulant noise and lifted his other hand, wrapping it in the blonde's long braid.

"Don't need help. Just you," and the next thing Ed knew, there was a sharp yank on his hair and he was sprawled on the ground with the older man on top of him. He blinked his wide golden eyes in surprise at the sudden change and looked into the pale features which were flushed with heat. Roy leaned over him, his arms surprisingly steady and his hot breath moved over the blonde's skin like a caress, "I'm just…so hot. Make it go away," and how could he argue when the Colonel's amazingly talented tongue was trying to turn him into jelly? Especially when it did that thing against the roof of Ed's mouth and flickered back and forth, fucking the younger man's mouth with a single minded determination. He couldn't even breathe let alone think. When Roy finally turned his attentions to the younger alchemist's neck, sucking greedily, he managed to dig up some words that, when strung together, he hoped would make sense.

"How…what happened to you?" his voice was a weak thread, deep and husky but when the Colonel nipped at that spot right behind his ear, he was lucky he was able to talk at all. Roy moaned softly and dropped his whole body onto the younger man, his weight stifling and oh, so good. It took the blond a minute to realize just how hard the dark haired man was.

"The chocolates…they tasted so good and…uh, Ed…so hot…" the blond, despite the fact that he was as hard as a rock and someone could walk in on them any minute, wrinkled his forehead in a frown, wondering what the heck Roy could mean by that. How could chocolates put him in this state? The Colonel rocked against him with an intensity that nearly did Ed in, the friction on his erection so amazing it was all he could do not to moan out loud and alert the rest of the office of what they were doing and then it clicked. The chocolates. With a gasp, he sat up, dumping the older man back to the floor.

"Someone gave you candy with fucking _aphrodisiacs_ in them!" he snarled, thinking he was going to _murder_ whatever pretentious bitch had done it and then he was distracted by the way Roy had tipped his head back and was pulling fitfully at his uniform.

"Ed…Ed, please…so…so hot..." The blond stared at him a moment longer, trapped at the utterly wanton and sexy image the older man made, his legs spread in an invitation and his hard cock pressing against the front of his pants. And then he moaned the blonde's name again, eyes so dark they looked like oil spills and the younger man was trapped. How the hell was he supposed to refuse that?

It took them five seconds flat to get Roy mostly undressed, his pant leg still clinging to one ankle and his jacket softening the wood floor and then he lay back, panting and hard like an open invitation. The rest of the world ceased to exist then. He forgot all about the glitter and the evil chocolates and the fact that the door was still open because he had never seen the Colonel so open and submissive in his entire life. It was breathtaking and he had to lean back on his heels just to take it in. Usually the older man retained some of his cool, except in the throes of passion, but like this he was like an entirely different person. And then he raised his hand again, beckoning to the younger man and he opened his legs, showing Ed _everything_ and he was utterly lost.

The blond didn't really recall how he managed to get his pants unbuckled or his throbbing erection free. He sort of remembers rummaging around in the Colonel's desk for the bottle of lube he knew the man kept there and cursing when it took too long to find it. And then his fingers were inside Roy, stretching and stroking and he thought he might come before he even pulled his fingers free. Oh, god and the sounds he made. Small, pleading whimpers and low, deep groans that made Ed's toes positively curl.

It only got better when he was pressing the head of his cock against the puckered entrance and pushed in and in and _in_. The heat was blinding and the slick walls were so tight he didn't even think he could move. Roy clawed at his leather jacket, eyes half shut and lips parted as he gasped for air.

"Move, move," he urged and the blond felt his eyes roll back when he was sucked in deeper with a jerk of the older man's hips. So he moved and it was even _better._ It was rare when he topped and though he didn't mind usually, it was always exciting to reduce the older man to nothing more than incoherent moans. This was almost better because the drug had rendered the man so pliant, he would probably be willing to do just about anything. Not to mention his expression as Ed started a slow, smooth in and out motion was stunning. He looked up at the younger man with absolute trust, face more flushed than usual and his slanted eyes full and bright.

Ed finally had to close his eyes or he was afraid it would end much too soon. He wanted Roy to finish first so he searched for that spot that would make the older man arch up and gasp loudly with every breath and then when he started grunting loudly, the blond dipped his head and drank the sounds in with a kiss.

As it was, though, he couldn't last very long, his orgasm looming over him like a storm and their kiss turned sloppy as he picked up his pace, slamming as deep as he could into the Colonel. Long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even deeper and he groaned Roy's name, not giving a fuck who heard him. Just as he was about to tumble over the edge, the muscles around his cock tightened even more and Ed blinked his eyes open in time to watch his lover toss his dark head back and groan through clenched teeth, shaking and trembling in his release striped their torsos with hot, white fluid. It was enough to send him spiraling into bliss and he couldn't be sure if he made any kind of noise or not. Hell, he could have screamed Roy's name at the top of his lungs and he wouldn't have cared.

How long they lay there, tangled together in their post-orgasm haze, he couldn't be sure but when he finally opened his eyes, Roy was wearing a small, sexy smile and the blonde wished he had not been in too much of a hurry to remove his clothes because they stuck damply to his skin. He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at his dark haired lover, smiling to see the man looking so happy. When the slanted eyes opened, dark and sated, he reached out and brushed a strand of black hair from the sweaty forehead.

"You okay?" he asked quietly and was nearly dazzled by the older man's smile.

"If we never have to move, it will be perfect," he said with an open honesty that he didn't normally display. It made Ed's chest constrict and he swallowed around the warmth surrounding his heart before he was drowning in a slow, lazy kiss.

"Well, this explains a lot," Ed jerked in surprise at the new voice behind them and screeched, barely having the insight to stay put so as not to expose Roy before looking around to see Havoc and Riza peering at them from over the desk. The Colonel wrapped his arms around the blond possessively and the younger man was suddenly very glad he had not taken his clothes off. At least they couldn't see that he was still buried inside the dark haired man.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snarled, trying to ignore the way Roy was pressing his face into the crook of the younger man's neck and was shaking with laughter. Havoc raised one eyebrow and glanced at the Lt. who looked strangely smug for someone who had just walked into her superior's office and found him just fucked by his youngest officer.

"We just came in here to make sure everything was okay. Since the door was open and you were making an awful lot of noise, we didn't think you would mind," mortified, Ed ducked his head, hiding his face in the Colonel's chest. Thankfully, the man had stopped laughing but every line of his body screamed amusement. It was surprising because the blond would have thought he would have been more embarrassed to be seen as the one on the bottom rather than the other way around. Apparently not.

"Make them go away," he mumbled, earning himself another soft laugh and a large hand stroking gently over his hair.

"If you two are done gawking, we would like our privacy back," somehow he managed to make his voice as cool and commanding as ever, even with Ed's cock still buried within him. Havoc snorted.

"You never had it to begin with," he argued, though judging by the sound of footsteps, Riza was towing the big blond man back towards the door, "I think the entire floor heard you!" Ed felt his blush all the way down to his toes and groaned again, wishing he could shrivel up and die. This was _not_ the way he wanted everyone to find out about his and Roy's relationship but it was too late now. He heard a questioning voice coming from the outer office, a woman asking for the Colonel and Riza responding with an perfectly unruffled, "he's busy at the moment," which, of course, resulted in a round of laughter that made Ed wince.

"At least close the fucking door!" he screamed and only relaxed when it slammed shut with a bang. Roy's deep chuckle in his ear had no right being sexy but it was and he fought the renewed spreading of desire by holding tightly to his embarrassment, "I don't know how you weren't mortified by that," he snapped, pinching the older man but his voice was muffled by pale, salty skin and when Roy shifted slightly under him, he reminded the younger alchemist just how close they actually still were. Fuck, he was getting hard again.

"Well, now everyone will know you're mine. There's no shame in that," he pulled the younger man up for another kiss and Ed felt himself melting into it, shivering as the heat slowly began to pool in his gut. He didn't know how Roy did it but it was nearly impossible to stay mad at him when he was like this. Then he found himself on his back again, the older man stunning in his nakedness and straddling the younger alchemist's lap, making him forget about everything else. "I officially love Valentine's day," the Colonel breathed before diving back in.

Lost in a swirl of pleasure, Ed found himself agreeing…

Riza couldn't contain a grin as she sat back down at her desk and picked up her pen just as a muffled moan filtered through the Colonel's door.

It was a job well done, she thought, though the chocolates had to be obtained from an exclusive source and had been insanely expensive. Luckily, Roy had paid for it, seeing as it had been all his idea in the first place. When she had asked him why he wanted to do this, of all things, he had just tipped his head to the side and gotten that far off look he tended to get whenever he thought about Ed.

"I think Ed should find a reason to start liking Valentine's day," and that had been all. Riza was fine with that. After all, she had procured a box of her own and was planning on ingesting a few right after her date with Jean tonight. With a satisfied sigh, she signed her name on the last document with a flourish before pushing her chair back.

"Off to lunch," she announced to the rest of the office, who was huddled on the other side of the room and snickering behind their hands. No doubt making bets again on who was topping who in the next room. She had been positive she had seen money exchange hands. Not even that could bother her, though today. As she walked from the room, she was positively humming.

Job well done indeed.

* * *

*wanders away in a daze* Anyone have ice? Anyone? (teehee and I love Riza w/ Havoc. Makes me giggle)


End file.
